


if you don't love me now you will never love me again

by acasadedron (Ushio)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, M/M, Shameless Smut, básicamente gino está roto y quiere romper todo cuanto le rodea, me apetecía escribir cosas violentillas y aquí estamos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/acasadedron
Summary: Nada sabe Ginoza salvo que quiere abrir su pecho con las manos desnudas y romperle las costillas y arrancarle el corazón con las uñas carne a través. Empaparse de la misma sangre que parece empeñado en derramar. Matarlo y así quizá matar el dolor sempiterno y sofocante que nubla su cerebro. Ojalá no le hubiera conocido nunca. Ojalá.





	if you don't love me now you will never love me again

**Author's Note:**

> me apetecía escribir a gente pegándose y la cosa degeneró. oops.

A Ginoza todavía le tiemblan las manos de sostener la _Dominator_ cuando se precipita dentro del apartamento de Kougami con este a la zaga. Siente un resquemor por todo el cuerpo, un huracán en las entrañas que le da ganas de arañarse la piel y arrancarse la ropa y _romperse_ con tal de romper el miedo que arrastra dentro. Su respiración, pesada y húmeda, parece reverberar en la habitación vacía. Kougami cierra la puerta detrás de sí, moviéndose con el silencio comedido de una pantera a la caza; el clic de la puerta resuena con una finalidad abrumadora. Ginoza se gira para mirarle y los ojos de Kougami se alzan como una muralla indescifrable. El corazón le late desbocado en la sien, en el cuello, en las muñecas, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo no pudiese bombear más deprisa. Abre la boca para decir algo, para romper la tensión, para gritar—

Pero Kougami se acerca a él y algo dentro de Ginoza se rompe en pedazos. No sabe si es por la forma en que Kougami ladea la cabeza muy ligeramente, por la forma en que sierra los dientes, apretando la mandíbula, por como cierra sus manos en puños y se atreve a _respirar_ , vivo, vivo, aquí, _vivo_ — nada sabe Ginoza salvo que quiere abrir su pecho con las manos desnudas y romperle las costillas y arrancarle el corazón con las uñas carne a través. Empaparse de la misma sangre que parece empeñado en derramar. Matarlo y así quizá matar el dolor sempiterno y sofocante que nubla su cerebro. Ojalá no le hubiera conocido nunca. Ojalá.

Kougami se acerca y Ginoza retrocede medio paso; el aire que les rodea parece enrarecerse. Kougami abre la boca y dice algo que Ginoza no puede escuchar: el corazón le palpita en los oídos y todo cuanto oye es su grito desesperado en un callejón sucio hace media hora. Un caso como otro caso cualquiera. Un caso irrelevante, con un criminal irrelevante y una conclusión tan patética como esta miserable vida que llevan. Y, sin embargo, es el caso que lo ha destruido todo. La gota que colma el vaso. Kougami habla y Ginoza no puede _pensar._

—¡Cállate! —le grita, incapaz de oír su propia voz por encima del pitido en sus oídos, y Kougami deja de mover sus labios. La habitación parece dar vueltas.

Ginoza no puede respirar.

Entonces le oye.

—Gino…

Algo se rompe, se rompe, _se rompe_ dentro de Ginoza y todo cuanto sabe es que jamás podrá recomponer esos pedazos sin perder las manos. A esto se verá reducida su existencia: fragmentos pútridos y afilados que sobresalen de forma incómoda debajo de la ropa. Frágil. Se siente frágil.

—Cállate.

—Tenemos que hablar. Gino, por favor.

 _Le tiene que callar._ Kougami da otro paso hacia adelante y Ginoza, arrinconado, escanea la habitación y agarra un vaso de una mesa cercana. Es un vaso para beber _brandy_ , bajo y ancho, que tiene aún restos de alcohol (su mente nunca deja de tomar detalles que no quiere tomar, nunca cesa, nunca se calla, igual que percibe el temblor en las cejas de Kougami, la forma en que se está arañando el interior de las manos cerradas, igual que percibe la ligerísima mueca de desagrado en la comisura de su boca—). Ginoza rompe el vaso, lanzándolo contra una pared cercana. Uno de los trozos le roza la pernera del pantalón y la pared se ensucia del líquido marrón que contenía el vaso.

Necesita más.

Kougami avanza y Ginoza le pega una patada a la mesa baja delante de sofá. Tira los papeles al suelo, rompiendo algunos en trozos pequeños y míseros. El ruido de sus uñas sobre el papel es una tortura agradable. Le da igual lo que digan los papeles. Si son importantes o reportes; tiene que romper. La toma con los platos sucios, que lanza contra el suelo; con los dos jarrones decorativos, que estrella contra la encimera; con las sillas que patea y la mesita auxiliar que vuelca gritando. Está gritando. ¿Cuánto rato lleva? Siente los oídos llenos de sangre y ruido; su voz suena lejana. Está gritando. No puede parar. Le duele la garganta, pero continúa gritando mientras se dirige a la cocina para romper botellas y cristal. Ha destrozado ya dos botellas de vino (rojo contra las losetas de la cocina, roja sangre en el suelo del callejón, rojo en las vendas de sus manos, rojo reflejo del sol tardío—) cuando Kougami se acerca.

Le agarra por detrás, rodeándole con los brazos para evitar que pueda coger nada más. Ginoza forcejea contra él, pero sabe que Kougami es más fuerte físicamente y le será difícil soltarse. Así que le pega una patada fuerte en la espinilla, que no se espera, y cuando Kougami se tambalea de dolor se vuelve con el puño alzado. El primer golpe es a su mandíbula. El hueso cruje debajo de sus nudillos, _crac_. Luego un puñetazo al pómulo izquierdo. A su plexo solar. A su estómago. _Duele. Duele. Duele._ Ginoza respira pesadamente, sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas torcidas, resbalosas en el puente de su nariz. Tiene los puños en carne viva cuando Kougami se digna a alzar la vista. Kougami no intenta defenderse. Tiene el labio roto, una brecha en la sien y un ojo morado; de seguro florecerán moratones amarillos en su cuerpo, debajo de la ropa. Ginoza quiere arrancarle la ropa con los dientes, quiere besar, lamer, morder, _romper_ —

Cuando vuelve a levantar el brazo, Kougami le detiene con una facilidad abrumadora. Sus dedos se cierran entorno a su muñeca con tanta fuerza que Ginoza teme que le rompa el hueso. El _anhelo_ que le acomete es dulce y casi le hace gimotear.

Se miran. La muralla en los ojos de Kougami está llena de grietas.

—Déjame —escupe Ginoza. Siente la boca llena de sangre. ¿Se ha mordido la lengua? Su voz surge ronca, grave, áspera. Se ahoga en ella.

Kougami no habla. Se acerca, se acerca, se acerca, y Ginoza ya no tiene a dónde retroceder más allá de su propio cuerpo. Le abraza, pasándole una mano por la cintura, y apoya su frente húmeda de sangre en la frente húmeda de sudor de Ginoza. Respiran, acompasados y Ginoza quiere llorar. Llorar hasta que le duelan los pulmones, hasta que se seque su cuerpo y pueda por fin dormir. Agotado, intenta apartar a Kougami con su mano libre, empujándole, frágil, frágil, frágil. Un trozo de vidrio mugriento. Sin filo.

—No me iré —dice Kougami contra la piel de su frente—. Sin importar cuanto grites, cuanto rompas y el daño que me hagas. No me iré nunca.

—Por favor…

Ginoza no sabe que está suplicando.

—Soy tu perro, Gino. Hasta la tumba.

Y duele, _joder,_ duele, ese es el quid de todo. Que le traicionó, que le abandonó, que le arruinó la vida y luego se quedó en ella para recordarle siempre, cada día, cada minuto con una simple mirada que todo era culpa suya. _Si me hubiera esforzado más, si hubiera prestado más atención o dedicado más esfuerzo, no habría perdido a Shinya_. Si Kougami no fuera un perro, en el estúpido e irrelevante caso de esta mañana no habría estado a punto de perderlo. No habría visto su sangre roja derramada en la callejuela. No habría tenido que estar a punto de dispararle con una puta _Dominator_ para controlar a la fiera desbocada. Al depredador salvaje. Al perro hambriento de caza.

—No te pedí que fueras mi puto perro —gruñe Ginoza contra su mejilla y entonces le besa y lo gruñe contra su boca. Lo gruñe contra sus labios, acariciándolos, mordiéndolos hasta arrancarle la sangre que desea derramar. Cuando toca su lengua y saborea su paladar. Cuando entierra una mano en su cabello negro y agarra con fuerza, tirando, hasta hacer daño, hasta que Kougami grita y gime contra sus dientes y por eso _aprieta más fuerte._

Las manos de Kougami rompen su camisa y le arrancan la ropa del cuerpo como un hombre sediento. Sus dedos le acarician las costillas, los pezones, las clavículas que sobresalen como una promesa de huesos blanco leche. Y Ginoza comprende que también Kougami quiere romperle y perderse en él y abrirle en canal para esconderse dentro de su cuerpo y latir, latir, latir carne a través. Kougami le rodea el cuello con las manos y Ginoza quiere pedirle que apriete, que le asfixie, que le mate de una puta vez para terminar con esta mierda de existencia. Los dedos de Kougami acarician su mandíbula y Ginoza _tiembla_.

En una exhalación, le da la vuelta y le empuja contra la barra americana llena de cristales rotos, apoyando sus anchas manos en la espalda desnuda de Ginoza. Apretando los músculos, acariciando las vértebras de su columna, clavando sus uñas en sus hombros. Kougami frota su entrepierna contra el culo de Ginoza y este puede sentirlo, sentirlo por completo a través de la fina tela de sus pantalones; puede sentirlo y _lo quiere_. Kougami no pregunta nada ni le da tiempo a pensarlo. Le baja los pantalones entre jadeos (el aire turbio y enrarecido de la habitación le acaricia las nalgas desnudas y Ginoza gimotea un escalofrío), se pelea con la hebilla de su propio pantalón y entonces, súbitamente, le siente apretado contra sí: grande, húmedo, caliente. Ginoza mueve las caderas, frotándose contra él, y Kougami le abraza contra su pecho, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Besando, mordiendo la piel detrás de su mandíbula, gruñendo como un perro en celo contra su oído. Una de sus manos se cierra entorno a su cuello y Ginoza siente que podría correrse así, sin más, muerto de deseo y dolor, con los nudillos sangrando y la polla dura como una roca.

Cuando Kougami le penetra, sin avisar, sin usar ningún tipo de lubricante o protección, el dolor explota en sus terminaciones nerviosas, infinito, brillante — dolor blanco, súbito, candente, un dolor que le parte desde dentro y le revuelve hasta las entrañas. El grito que deja escapar parece arañarle la garganta con filo de acero. Pero las manos de Kougami le acarician los pezones y aprieta su espalda contra su propio pecho, moviéndose más adentro de él, clavándose más profundamente, y Ginoza siente que podría _morirse_ —

Es perfecto.

Sus embestidas son arrítmicas y desiguales; Kougami jadea contra su cuello como una bestia y Ginoza se aprieta contra la barra fría cuando siente que Kougami acelera el ritmo. Las gafas se le cayeron hace rato y ve borroso; los trozos de cristal en el suelo y en la encimera parecen brillar, reflejando la luz anaranjada del atardecer más allá de las ventanas. La habitación está hecha una mierda; destrozada, arruinada, tanto como Ginoza se siente arruinado por dentro.

Perfecto.

—Rómpeme —suplica Ginoza, con voz quebrada. No puede parar de jadear y siente que se le sale la lengua de la boca, que la saliva le gotea de la barbilla y necesita besar a Kougami. También él se ha vuelto un perro. Quizá siempre lo ha sido en su corazón. Esto es lo que necesitaba: romper el control frío y perfecto de su vida para sacar a relucir la podredumbre, el horror salvaje tras la fachada.

Kougami le besa la nuca y sale lentamente de su culo; entonces entra de golpe, y quizá es el ángulo o quizá es que se ha acostumbrado al dolor, pero el placer es intenso y delicioso. Ginoza gime hasta quedarse ronco, gimoteando como una puta barata. Se deshace. Se deshace, se rompe, se deshilacha.

—Más. Más, más, más, fóllame… más…

Kougami se lo da todo. Le da más. Le da hasta que se corren a la vez, en un estallido blanquísimo y exquisito, Ginoza sin haberse tocado a sí mismo ni una sola vez, con la polla dura y pesada dentro de los pantalones. Kougami se corre dentro de él, apretándole las caderas, mordiéndole el cuello, y Ginoza siente que esto es perfecto. Está roto. Los dos lo están.

Kougami sale de él y ambos se dejan caer al suelo de puro agotamiento. Al suelo lleno de cristales rotos y bebidas derramadas. De papeles destrozados. Ginoza mira a Kougami, con su pómulo roto y su ojo amoratado; con sus labios hinchados y su mejilla manchada de sangre. Roto. Rotos los dos. Y quizá es que existe un límite para el dolor, para la desgracia, para el cansancio, para el miedo. Quizá Ginoza rebaso ese límite hace mucho tiempo. Quizá, simplemente, le da miedo la perspectiva de no poder sentarse durante las próximas dos semanas. Pero sea por lo que sea, Gino rompe a llorar — lágrimas gruesas y húmedas que le ruedan por las mejillas y le empapan el cuello desnudo y arañado. Llora de forma fea; con mocos y sollozos borbotante y aspavientos que le hacen arañarse a sí mismo. Llora como si tuviera el corazón roto. Llora como si aún le quedara un pedacito de corazón.

Kougami le abraza en silencio.

En el ojo del huracán siempre hay silencio.

 


End file.
